wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsuwa
Born into the once mighty Stormsinger tribe of the great plains, the white and brown spotted downy furred Shu'halo known as Kelsuwa is a Holy Strider who currently wanders the lands of Mulgore. A keeper of tales and skilled scout who knows the lands, he works to protect his people by finding who or what is needed. And in times of conflict, he is not afraid to raise his weapons, resorting to brutal guerrilla tactics in the defense of his fellow Shu'halo and friends. Physical Description Kelsuwa is a large and fierce looking male Shu'halo that stands at nearly ten feet tall and can be found wearing armor made of light metals and heavy leathers of dark earthen colors. His soft, downy like fur is white with brown spots covering his body and tribal symbols branded into his hide/fur along his arms and chest. Smokey gray eyes stare down at those who look at him, and his white horns are turned inward, his nose pierced. Around his neck lays a thin leather necklace with a carving of a totem hanging from it along with some colored feathers. Look close enough and you might see the carving was made from the claws of a beast, most likely a bear. And finally if one were to get a good smell of the Shu'halo they might notice that he would smell of sandalwood, pine trees, and mead. Personality Outgoing, passionate, and one who lives for the eye of the storm are just a few of the words that have been used to describe Kel. A man who follows his own moral compass and that of what he was taught through the teachings of the Earthmother he does not often listen to the rules of others, rules were meant to be broken. He is often quite perceptive in noticing small changes. Whether a shift in facial expression, a new clothing style, or a broken habit and can pick up on hidden thoughts and motives which has proven to be an asset in his role as a Holy Strider. On the flip side, his impatience and risk-taking have gotten him into trouble more than once, but he always seems to find a way out of it, either with a good story, song or if it comes down to it his spear. History A Beginning Born to the Stormsinger tribe, Kelsuwa is the son of Akuya and Ornek Stormbreaker. His parents were a shaman and brave that had served the tribe. His birth had marked him different immediately from everyone else as he was born with white downy fur in contrast to the brown or black downy fur common in the tribe. Some of the elders said that it was a sign he had been blessed by Ap'aro. Growing up Kelsuwa was somewhat of an outspoken individual from the time that he could talk. Always questioning things many elders saw him as disrespectful when in truth he was merely seeking a better understanding of life. By the time he was twelve, it was discovered he had a deep connection to the spirits of the ancestors of his people and it was determined his fate was to be that of a Spirit Walker much to his own disagreement. However, as he grew older the shunning from these elders and admonishment from his parents left the Shu'halo a tad rebellious. As he neared his rites of age Kelsuwa decided that he was to follow the path of a hunter, a decision that once again greatly upset his parents and the elders of his tribe. However, as he passed his rites his parents came to terms with his decisions and finally supported him. He made his point by explaining that he could serve the spirits by just as well by protecting the Earthmothers Plains and his people by scouting and hunting. His strong will and determination earned him the last name of Thunderheart from the Chieftain of the tribe. Quillboar And Betrayal As time passed and he settled into this role that a new problem emerged, Quillboar attacking caravans leaving the village and the nearby hunting grounds. Their encroachment was a growing concern and Kelsuwa was tasked with looking into the issue. During his investigation, Kelsuwa discovered that some of his fellow Shu'halo were dealing with the hated Quillboar and even paying them to raid the village from time to time. To make matters worse the chief culprits in the matter appeared to be his parents. Traveling to Thunder Bluff, the young Shu'halo went to share the information with a close friend only to find he was away, having chosen to help the Horde in a conflict that was going on at the time. It was suggested by another present to seek out a local Crone and share his troubles with her. He did so and was assured the matter would be dealt with. Returning to his village Kelsuwa found himself, however being stopped by his parents and a few of the tribal elders. They then proceeded to charge Kelsuwa with spreading false lies against the old ways and trying to usurp the Chieftain and his elders. He was cast out from the village and his name stripped from the records of the Stormbreaker Tribe. Essentially without a home or tribe, Kelsuwa began to wander the lands and sought to find the truth behind the Quillboar and what his purpose in life was. Two weeks into his journey as a nomad word reached him that his parents were dead. Hopeful he might be able to return back to his tribe Kelsuwa discovered not only were his parents dead, but the entire village had been raided and burnt to the ground by the Quillboar. Devastated, Kelsuwa wandered the plains of the Barrens until it was sundered in two during the Cataclysm. Afterward, he wandered, listening to the Earthmother and also finding work where he could. Most of the time he would serve as a scout or occasionally even a guard. One of his moments listening for the Earthmother provided a vision which led him to Freewind Post. There for several months, he helped in their quest to stop the Galak Centaur. It was also here he found an injured kodo which had been attacked by the Galkar for its hide. After Kelsuwa nurtured it back to health the Kodo stuck with him and Kelsuwa tamed it to becoming his beast of burden/method of transportation. He named him Lakota'mani which meant Earthshaker. The Holy Strider It was a few years past this time that Kelsuwa had been meditating near one of the many lakes in Feralas when he received a vision from the spirits of his elders. The vision seemed more real than any he had ever experienced in the past. In it, the elder appeared before him in the form of a great bear and explained to him that the winds were changing as danger rose through the land. Kelsuwas path had to change and he would learn to serve as a Holy Strider and put his knowledge of the lands to good use. At first, Kelsuwa thought this was some trick and not one of his elders at all and so he challenged the spirit. He claims they wrestled for almost a full day eventually stopping when the spirit bear grabbed his horns with its mighty claws and bent them from their once long outward curve into their current shape. Kelsuwa soon awoke from his vision and much to his dismay and sore body realized he had not been tricked. In the reflection of the lake, he could see his horns had been bent just like the vision and to his dismay, his once pure white fur was now blended with large spots of brown as if the mud he had wrestled the spirit in was permanently dirtied onto him. Kelsuwa and Lakota'mani disappeared into the mountains where it is said he found an elder Shu'halo apart of the Cloudbreaker Tribe who trained him into the path of serving as a Holy Strider. A final vision at the end of his training led him back to Thunderbluff at this point at which he began to serve his people with the conflicts to come such as the invasion of the Legion and more. Nowadays, however, he attempts to stay away from the current war, believing it is pointless. He has served as a scout and guide, for hire for several years but the tug of finding a place to call home has been a stronger pull for him. Recently the Chakura Tribe has extended that offer to him and he has accepted, taking the opportunity to see where this new journey will lead him. Companions * Lakota'mani - His kodo and mount * Catori - His eagle and hunting companion * Nayati - His wolf, and hunting companion Quotes "The spirits of my ancestors guide my path and guard me as I walk these plains. Should I raise my weapons I pray that it brings them and the Earthmother honor." "Alo Nokee Washte ishte shne po" - "The Earth Mother watch over us." Trivia *''Did you know that Kelsuwa had just begun talking about mating process with a female from the Cloudbreaker tribe during his time training to be a Holy Strider before she was killed during the Cataclysm.'' Shu'halo Fables How The Prairie Wolf Became Cunning Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Horde Hunter